


Finally (Takanobu Aone x reader)

by SimplySunasBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Cock Worship, F/M, First Date, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Smut, aone is an angel, aone smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Summary: Aone, your childhood friend, takes you on a date. Finally.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Finally (Takanobu Aone x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> no pronouns are mentioned but reader is afab

You had been so nervous to go on this date with Aone. You had been friends for a long time, meeting in your second year of high school, but it had taken years for you both to gain the courage to confess your feelings. His cheeks were red as he asked you and, despite you already telling him you have feelings, he expected you to reject him. The related expression on his face when you accepted made your heart squeeze.

You walked past the giant bouquet that Aone had gotten you when he confessed and smiled to yourself before continuing to look for your jacket. Aone was always such a sweetheart, that's why you got along so well. He balanced out your chaos, he was always patient with you and loved to listen to you ramble. You had finally found your jacket when you got a knock at your door. Your stomach did a flip as you swung open the door. Aone was stood at the door, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. His smile was shy and soft as he handed you another bouquet of flowers. 

"They're pretty, like you," he said, watching as you grinned at his compliment. You put the flowers in a vase and left, linking your arm through his and walking off with him to the train station. 

"So where are you taking me?"

"There's this restaurant owned by a family friend. It's not super fancy, is that ok?" He seemed nervous so you slipped a hand down to lock your fingers with his. His body seemed to relax a little when you squeezed his hand and you felt relief wash over you. Now that both of you had gotten over the awkward feeling you could talk while you waited for the train.

“I can’t wait!” you noticed that Aone’s mood seemed to pick up when you had gotten on the train, it was probably excitement. The rest of the journey was quiet between you but it was a comfortable silence so you didn't mind.

Once you had arrived at the place and sat down you looked over the menu. You assumed that Aone had been there before and that's why he wasn't perusing the menu but, after you put your menu down, you saw that Aone had been staring at you the whole time.

"Is everything ok?"

"You look so good" you couldn't help the heat rising through your body. He was so sweet. All you could do was mutter out a thank you and return his compliment. Seeing him blush made your stomach flip.

Dinner went by without a hitch and when it was time to leave he insisted on paying for you. You had mentioned getting an uber and Aone's mood dropped.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked, getting from his seat. You put your phone back in your jacket and nodded, once again taking his arm. Tonight had been incredible, you couldn't wait to make your relationship official. He made sure to tell you how much fun he had while you were waiting for the train. Aone was a man of few words so hearing him come out of his shell a little bit was an honour. You found yourself at your doorway too soon, your stomach dropped and the idea of ending the night here.

"Hey, uh, do you come in?" You asked as you fumbled with your keys. "it's just that I such a great night and I really don't want it to end here-"

"if it's ok with you" he said nervously scratching his neck. You opened your door and led him inside.

"Do you want a drink? I only have cheap wine though so it probably tastes like fruity vinegar" you called as you wandered into the kitchen. Aone chuckled and followed you into the kitchen. You stretched up to grab the wine glasses but couldn't reach. Yes it had occurred to you that you were accompanied to the kitchen by a six foot four man but that didn't change the fact that you were determined to get the glasses down yourself. Unfortunately for your pride, Aone had noticed the struggle and came up behind you to grab the glasses. You hadn't realised until just now how much bigger than you Aone really was. You had tried to shake off your wandering thoughts as he handed you the glasses. You poured the wine and handed the other glass to Aone before taking a sip of your own. 

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For letting me take you to dinner" you thought you couldn't fall any further until he started to speak again. "I really like you and I'm grateful I got to take you out tonight" 

"It was amazing, 'Nobu" you hum. Now felt like the perfect moment, Aone didn't seem like a very affectionate person but, he was always so sweet and thoughtful so maybe he'd take the hint. You leaned up on your toes and he looked down at you with an unreadable expression.

"can I-"

"please"

He leaned down to close the gap between you pulling you into a sweet yet sort of awkward kiss. His hands roamed your back and eventually found a home on your hips where, without warning, he lifted you up to wrap your legs around him. now neither of you were straining your necks and backs and could fall into a more comfortable pace. He clumsily made his way to your living room with you wrapped around him and sat down on your couch. The kiss was incredible, neither one of you were particularly good with words, and you both were trying to express all your feelings in the kiss. His tongue swiped over your lips and you were more than eager to let him in. Finally, after all these years of pining you could explore each other. No more longing stares over lunch, no more uncomfortable tension at parties, no more bugging everyone else with your obvious feelings. 

You were positioned on his lap, straddling him, and you could not even think about resisting the urge to roll your hips into his. Two large hands gripped your hips and you thought he was going to stop you but instead he guided you to where it felt good for both of you.

"is this ok? I can’t wait any longer"

"Me either" he growled against your lips as you rolled your hips over his again. He tugged at your shirt, a silent demand that you take it off and followed suit when you stripped your top half completely. Aone trailed his kisses from your mouth to your neck where he got busy sucking marks into your skin. His hands came up to play with your nipples. Your squirming made him smile against your neck. All you could do was run a hand through his hair and tug. He moved his mouth down to your nipples, giving them extra attention flicking his tongue and sucking at them. His mouth felt good and this kind of attention was not something you expected from Aone. His tongue was warm and, though his mouth was a little clumsy, he knew what he was doing.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against your chest, pulling your hips into his again. You were too impatient, he was too good. so you ground your hips harder against him and groaned at the feeling.You wanted to take this further but you didn’t want to pressure him so you pulled his face back up to yours and pulled him into another kiss. You decided it would be better for him to make the first move. Fortunately for you, you didn’t have to wait long, he tugged at your bottoms. "take 'em off baby" he whispered.

You nodded, stepping back to kick them down your legs. He pulled you back down on the sofa and took your place on the floor. He was in front of you, on his knees, spreading your legs. He hummed and leaned down attaching his mouth to your pussy. His tongue flicked over your clit as he sucked. Your hands instinctively grabbed at his hair as his skilled mouth roamed your folds. He held a hand up to your mouth and you let two fingers in, running your tongue over them as you would his cock. When he decided that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them from your mouth and pushed them into your tight cunt. He curled his fingers inside you and smiled into your cunt as you gasped at the feeling. His hands were large but his fingers were long and veiny. He added a third finger and the pornographic moan that left your throat made his cock twitch in his pants. Your fingers flew from his hair to your own, unable to properly process the pleasure you were feeling. 

“Incredible” he hummed, praising your reactions to him. You could feel your orgasm approaching with every swipe of his tongue. He dove in like you were his last meal. You were so sensitive, and he took full advantage of that. His fingers alone were stretching you perfectly, it felt incredible. 

“I’m gonna cum” you whine, threading your fingers back through his hair and tugging him as close as possible. He hummed, going quiet as he often does when he's concentrating, sucking at your clit. The tension between the two of you had been there since highschool and now that you finally had him between your legs everything seemed more intense. You whined and moaned as your cunt spasmed around his fingers. Your cum ran down his hands and wrists and, when he finally pulled his fingers out of you, he happily lapped up everything you had to give him. His cheeks were flushed when he looked up at you and his eyes were full of admiration. You didn’t even attempt to stop yourself from practically pouncing on him. Your lips collided with his and you could taste yourself on his lips. “Bedroom. Now” 

He nodded and gripped your hips, lifting you up and carrying you the room that he remembered to be yours last time he was here. He planted you on your bed and leaned down to press a kiss to your lips before leaning back to finally take of his own jeans.

Your eyes fixated on Aone's hands as he undid his belt. watching his large hands fiddle with the buckle made your stomach twist in excitement. It felt like you were watching it in slow motion with how eager you were. The sound of his zipper sent you near feral. It was only when he finally freed his cock that you realised you had forgotten one key thing about Aone; his size. You weren't sure if you could even get half of him in you. 

"'Nobu I-"

"it's ok, we don't have to do anything you don't want. Don't force it if you can't" He had figured that his size would be a problem, even if you seemed like the greedy, eager type. Just because he couldn't put his cock in you doesn't mean you couldn't have fun. 

"I have an idea," you said, turning over. You positioned yourself on your hands and knees, keeping your legs as tight together as you could. "fuck my thighs".

He grunted at your suggestion and climbed onto the bed behind you. You heard him spit into his hand and the sound made you clench. He used the spit to lube up his cock and he pushed his cock between your thighs. He moaned at the feeling of your soft thighs surrounding his cock. He pulled back and angled his next thrust so that his cock slid through you wet folds and the head rubbed over your clit. He tightened his grip on your hip at the sound of the small gasp that left your throat. He wasn’t the most vocal but he loved that he could hear every little noise you made at his touch. He couldn’t believe that you were bent over for him, letting him use you. It felt like heaven.

“So wet” he grunted, humping into you like he was in a rut of some kind. Every time he thrust forward he rubbed against your sensitive clit. He continued on thrusting into you, your slick made it easier for him to slide between your folds and, you could tell by his bruising grip, he was thoroughly enjoying you and your body. His simple words of praise became more frequent as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. Listening to Aone tell you so freely just how much he worshipped you tugged at your heartstrings and stirred something within you. You needed to see him, to make eye contact, to watch him cum. Seeing Aone so vulnerable was unbelievably sexy. 

“Wait, ‘Nobu. I gotta see you. Sit on the edge of the bed.” He looked confused but followed your instructions only to groan when you situated yourself in front of him on your knees. He leaned back onto his palms, letting you take the lead. You licked up the underside of his cock and pressed kisses back down to the base where your hand was wrapped around him. You travelled your lips back up, licking and sucking at his sensitive cock. You knew you weren’t gonna fit all of him into your mouth but you fit what you could and used your hands to work the rest of him. You glanced up at him as you pressed your tongue against him, and you moaned around his cock at the sight above you. He was leaning on his palms with his head thrown back and stomach tensing. His hand found your hair but his grip was loose so as not to hurt you. You took more of him into your mouth and that was all it took for him to cum. You tried your best to swallow everything you could but there was just too much and you pulled away with his cum dripping down your chin. He whispered curses as he looked at your current state. 

“You’re perfect” he hummed “let me help you clean up”


End file.
